<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Permanently by midnightmumblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989477">Permanently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings'>midnightmumblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluffy Smut, Justin makes terrible decisions, Ken is a good bro, M/M, Smut, Tattoo!Artist Josh, but it all comes out good anyways, meet cute i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Justin loses a bet, but somehow, he wins in life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Permanently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:&gt; smoot</p>
<p>stan SB19! Stream HSH!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>In which Justin loses a bet, but somehow, he wins in life.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin figured he really shouldn’t have made that bet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In hindsight, it did seem like he had the upper hand.  The odds of Ken winning the bet were slim, so Justin confidently agreed to the terms of the bet, sure that he was going to win.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I win,” Justin had said with a grin.  “I get to drive your car for a month.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ken winced at that.  Everyone knew Ken loved his car; he spent thousands on maintenance alone ensuring that his ride was always going to be in tip-top shape.  It was his pride and joy ever since he could afford it, and giving it up for a month to someone else was going to be rather difficult.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Ken grit out.  “But if I win, you will get a tattoo, and I get to choose the design.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>made Justin pause.  Tattoos were a rather permanent thing.  All things considered, it didn’t seem like a fair trade off - whereas Ken was going to get his car back after a month, Justin would have the ink on his skin for life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And who knows what design Ken would have in mind?  He’d probably tell the tattoo artist to draw a dick on Justin’s shoulder, and Justin would have to live with that embarrassment for the rest of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” he found himself saying, shaking Ken’s hand to seal the deal.  Internally, his brain had screamed at him to take it back, but they had shook on it, and in their circle of friends, that meant no more backing out.  “Please don’t make it a terrible tattoo,” he then added, to which Ken merely laughed, which didn’t really instill any confidence in him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, yeah, hindsight really was a bitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why Justin now found himself sitting in a well-known tattoo parlor, Ken next to him as he flicked through a magazine.  Ken had thankfully allowed him to choose where he was going to get his tattoo done, and Justin had done as thorough of a research as possible to make sure that whoever was going to put needles against his skin was (a) licensed to do so and (b) knew what the hell they were doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CullenInk - </span>
  </em>
  <span>which Justin admitted was a rather clever play on “Cullen Inc.” - came highly recommended by customers and other tattoo artists, alike.  The owner, Josh Cullen, was rather famous for his creative masterpieces, and everyone said that he was topnotch when it came to tattoo aftercare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, even if Ken decided that he was going to have a dick tattooed on Justin’s back, at the very least it would not be a hazard to his health.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” a voice greeted them, and Justin looked up to see a rather handsome man with braces smiling at them.  He had tattoo sleeves snaking down his arms, and Justin could appreciate the level of detail that went into the designs.  Up close, his artist’s eye could pick up the minute details of sinewy branches, all connected at some point perhaps up the man’s arm which was covered by a shirt at the moment.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Paulo,” the man said.  “I take it you gentlemen have an appointment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just him,” Ken replied with a grin, pointing at Justin.  “I’m just here for moral support.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin glared at him.  “More like you’re here to ruin my life, you ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, now is that any way to talk to the guy who’s going to pay for your tattoo?” Ken asked, and Justin glared harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>paying for this too, you dick.  If we hadn’t made that bet, I wouldn’t even be here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paulo looked between the two of them, clearly unsure of how to respond.  “O-kay, well Josh is just about done with this last client, so if you don’t have a design in mind, you can choose from our collection here, or you can just tell Josh before he starts your tattoo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’ve got a design,” Ken replied.  Justin sighed, resigned to his fate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps echoed down the hall, and they turned to see a girl leave the room with a smile and a large bandage on her thigh.  Paulo then turned to them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like he’s done with his last client,” he said.  “Give him a few minutes to disinfect everything, and he’ll be right with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin nodded, a million thoughts running through his mind.  He could back out - there was no shame in that, he figured - and just pay Ken in cash the cost of the tattoo.  Some rational part of his brain told him that Ken won fair and square and that he wouldn’t be too crass so as to have an actual penis tattooed on Justin, but another part of Justin’s brain screamed at him for making all the decisions in life that led to this very moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Justin de Dios?” Another voice said, echoing from the hallway, and Justin looked up at his fate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened at the sight.  In the middle of the hall stood undoubtedly one of the most beautiful guys he’s ever laid his eyes on.  The man wore a black muscle tee, exposing his biceps and forearms to the world, his tattoo sleeves on display.  The ink seemed to actually make its way up his neck, and Justin stopped short at the sight of the most perfect pink lips, gorgeous brown eyes, and jet black hair tied into a small man-bun that accentuated the man’s features.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes trailed down, breath knocked out of his chest as he saw the black skinny jeans he was sporting, complemented with black combat boots.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Justin de Dios?” He repeated, and Justin was snapped out of his reverie by Ken pulling him up and leading him to the artist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s him,” Ken said, pushing Justin forward.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, so are you two here to get some couple tattoos or something?” the artist - and Justin was presuming this was Josh - asked, looking between them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>had Justin clearing his head.  “No,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ew, </span>
  </em>
  <span>absolutely not.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the only one getting tattooed here thanks to this asshole next to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-kay,” Josh said, looking uncertain at them.  “Sorry, I had presumed you were…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, Justin here’s my best friend,” Ken said, slinging an arm around him, and Justin resisted the urge to just smack Ken in the face.  “He lost a bet, so now, he has to get a tattoo, and I’m the one who gets to choose the design, as per our agreement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh chuckled.  “Okay, well, I’m pretty sure there’s some morally gray area that we’re stepping into here, but if Justin’s consenting to it, then there shouldn’t be a problem.  Would you two like to step inside so I can get a better idea of what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping into the room felt like Justin no longer had an escape.  This was really about to happen, and while Josh was correct in that he is consenting to this, it didn’t mean he was particularly excited at the idea.  Especially since he had no idea what Ken’s design choice would be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, here’s what I have in mind,” Ken began, unlocking his phone and showing something to Josh.  “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not as scandalous as I’m sure your friend there is imagining,” Josh said, and Justin had to breathe out a sigh of relief.  “It looks good.  Where is it going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoulder,” Justin replied before Ken could say anything.  “Look, I don’t want it anywhere it can be seen, I just want to get this done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Ken replied.  “Well, I’ll step out and let you get to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Ken closed the door behind him and Justin turned back to face Josh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do know you don’t have to do this, right?” Josh asked him with a soft smile as he pulled on some gloves.  “You should get a tattoo because you want to, not because you lost some bet.  It’s going to be a permanent mark on your skin.  You should have some say in that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Justin replied with a grimace.  “I mean, I do want to get a tattoo, and I’ve been digging my heels in about getting one for so long that Ken just pushed my timetable along.  I’m just...maybe scared of what he has planned for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, trust me, it’s not as bad as what you’re thinking,” Josh replied with a smile.  “Alright, off with your shirt and face the back of the chair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin did as he was told and took a deep breath as he did so.  The cool air of the room hit his bare skin, and he let out a slight shudder as Josh started cleaning up his chosen area.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how long have you been doing tattoos?” Justin asked, trying to make small talk.  “I did my research before we came here...you seem to come highly recommended.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh chuckled deeply, the vibrations of his voice going straight through Justin.  “Well, I started out when I was eighteen.  I got a job as an apprentice in a tattoo store, and at that time, it was just because I needed work.  I fell in love with the art the more I learned about it, and I set up my first store when I turned twenty.  Thankfully, business is still doing really good these days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Justin hummed, and he tensed when he heard the telltale buzzing sound of the tattoo pen behind him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax,” Josh murmured, pressing a hand on the small of Justin’s back.  “Don’t tense up, or it could ruin the ink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m just...nervous, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People who get their first ink usually are,” came Josh’s reply.  “You’re doing great.  Just keep breathing, relax your muscles, and let me take care of you, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Justin replied, voice small.  The buzzing sound grew louder, and Justin couldn’t help the wince that escaped him as the needle touched base on his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.  He wasn’t sure if it was because he had a high pain tolerance or because he was more focused on the feel of Josh’s hands against his bare skin, but all the horror stories he heard about tattoos were slowly melting away from his mind.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The buzzing sound soon turned into white noise as Josh focused on getting his ink done.  The needles pushing ink into his skin felt more like ants biting him, but it wasn’t too terrible.  There was some level of pain, but it didn’t seem too bad once they really got going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help, though, that Josh’s face was really close to his back that he could feel the minute breaths the artist took.  It felt all rather intimate, and Justin figures people don’t usually form a crush on their tattoo artist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, when do tattoo artists usually look like Josh, with his boyish good looks and muscular arms?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright...done,” Josh murmured, and Justin sat up straight.  Josh then took a mirror and angled it ever so slightly so Justin could see the final output.  “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin let out a relieved sigh at the sight.  Ken hadn’t been a total ass, and instead had gone for a simple, intricate “J” with a number “7” next to it in script.  For his first tattoo, it wasn’t that bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ken was a dick, but he had to admit, the man had taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks good,” Justin murmured.  “I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, well then let me bandage it up to heal,” Josh replied, pushing Justin back into the chair.  Justin relished the feeling of Josh’s hands wrapping up the ink on his skin, gentle fingers careful not to prod the highly sensitive skin.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Josh breathed out as he stepped back.  “I’m going to give you a list of things to do to take care of that tattoo.  Make sure you follow each step perfectly and call me if you encounter any issues, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, will do,” Justin replied, taking the sheet of paper from Josh.  “Thanks uh...for taking care of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure,” Josh replied with a grin.  “I’ll see you back here in a week to get the bandages off, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Justin said with a smile, and he couldn’t help but stare at Josh a little longer.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh...see you around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, certainly,” Justin replied, and with that, he stepped out of the room with a brand new tattoo on his shoulder and a brand new crush gripping his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like all things, having a tattoo didn’t seem all that different to Justin compared to when he didn’t have one.  The location of his ink was hidden, and unless he took his shirt off in public, people would really be none-the-wiser.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was one thing that was different though.  Ever since he got his tattoo, Justin could not seem to get his mind off the really gorgeous tattoo artist that he met as a result.  Justin had done a bit more digging into Josh Cullen but he inevitably hit a dead end.  He wasn’t very active on his social media, and most information about him was just about his work as a tattoo artist.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, Josh had won awards for his work, and it was obvious why.  He only did quality work, making sure that whatever he did on a person’s skin, it was his very best.  Justin could clearly see from his own tattoo that Josh valued what he did, and it was evident in the way the ink set nicely in his skin without much fuss as long as Justin followed the strict aftercare routine Josh recommended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, it’s looking really good,” Josh said once the bandages were removed a week later.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I followed everything you told me to do,” Justin said as he pulled his shirt down.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, though?  No irritation, no other side effects?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin shook his head.  “No, it’s been good so far.  I actually sometimes forget I have a tattoo, it’s still a bit jarring for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not in a conspicuous location,” Josh pointed out with a smile.  “I forgive you for sometimes forgetting that you have a masterpiece on your skin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that, you ass,” Justin said, pushing him playfully.  “It’s my first, so I’m still getting used to it actually being there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh chuckled.  “It happens, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes before Justin took a deep breath and - </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to have dinner sometime?” Josh was suddenly asking him, and Justin stopped short at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, unless you don’t want to,” Josh added, immediately backtracking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin shook his head.  “No, I...I would love that,” he said with a smile.  “This Friday good for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Josh let out the most gorgeous smile he’s ever seen.  “Yeah, I...that works for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was a rather intimate affair.  They decided to have dinner in a quaint little diner, and Justin got to know more about Josh the more they spent time together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I’ve told you a lot about me,” Josh said.  “Tell me about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh shrugged.  “You and Ken...you two neve…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin shook his head vehemently.  “No, absolutely never.  It never crossed my mind, to be honest.  Ken’s my best friend, and he’s been my best friend since we were kids, but it’d be like dating my brother, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get it.  I have some really close friends, but I don’t see myself dating them,” came Josh’s response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right?  And besides, Ken’s also irrevocably gone for one of my other friends, and they’ve been dancing around each other for months now.  I just wish they’d finally ‘fess up, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh laughed.  “I can almost feel your pain.  By the way, can you tell me why you ended up getting a tattoo?  What was the bet for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin laughed.  “It’s actually silly thinking back on it but well...it started on a cold, rainy afternoon…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If someone had told Justin before that he’d end up bringing the tattoo artist home with him, he’d laugh in their face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, though, he really couldn't care less.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment they entered the door to Justin’s apartment, lips latched in a heated kiss that started out in the hallway, Justin pulled Josh closer to him, leading him to the general direction of the bedroom.  They stumbled and made their way across to the room, where Josh pushed him onto the bed and urged him to get his shirt off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Josh grunted, and Justin obliged, raising his arms over his head to get his shirt off.  Josh’s own top followed soon thereafter, and Justin was greeted with the sight of the most gorgeous chest he’s ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh’s tattoos covered his pectorals, a dark red rose blooming from the middle of his chest, with vines that branched out to his arms.  There was a small infinity symbol below his collarbone and his own intricate letter “J” just on the side of his neck.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you’re gorgeous,” Justin murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?  You should see you, love,” Josh replied, pushing Justin back and kissing up his chest.  Justin squirmed beneath him, gasping in delight as Josh pressed his lips against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin’s hands found their way to Josh’s jeans, and he proceeded to unbuckle his belt, urging Josh’s pants off.  Josh chuckled at that as then stood up - grinning at the whine that left Justin’s lips - and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so delicious,” he murmured as he helped Justin out of his own clothes.  “I can’t wait to have you...even from the first time we met, I was hooked on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin keened at that, a grin stretching his lips as Josh settled between his legs, lifting him up slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I?” He asked, and Justin nodded, cock aching at the thought of Josh just getting ready to fuck him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Justin’s nod, Josh pressed his mouth to Justin’s hole, causing the younger to scream out in pleasure.  Justin gripped the artist’s hair, moaning as Josh pushed his tongue into his tight hole, fucking him over and over.  Pleasure filled Justin’s entire body with Josh continuing to eat him out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-fuck...Josh…” he gasped, and Josh leaned back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, baby?” He asked.  “Do you want me to fuck you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” he begged.  “I want your cock inside me, please…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the lube?” He asked, and Justin gestured to his bedside drawer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh fished out a tube of lube and a pack of condoms from Justin’s drawer, and he settled back between the younger’s legs.  Gently, he squeezed a generous amount of lube on his fingers before gently pushing one inside Justin’s hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin gasped at that, back arching at the intrusion.  Gently, Josh loosened him up, careful not to hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More…” Justin begged.  “I can take it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh obliged, tucking in a second finger, stretching Justin out further.  The stretch was a delicious burn that ran up Justin’s spine, and he yelped in excitement as Josh tucked in a third finger inside him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You good, baby?” Josh asked him as he rubbed lube on his cock and rolled on a condom.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin nodded enthusiastically.  “I’ve never been better.  Now, get you cock inside me, and fuck meeee-ohhhh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were saying?” Josh asked, smirking as he sank deeper into Justin’s hole.  “Fuck, baby, you’re so tight…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin whined, pushing back to get more friction.  “Come on, please, move…” he all but begged, his hands clamping on Josh’s shoulders.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish, love,” Josh murmured, sliding out before slamming back into Justin, causing the younger to moan loudly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, they found their rhythm as Josh thrust in and out of Justin’s wet hole, the movement hitting Justin’s prostate each time.  Justin found himself gasping, fingernails digging into Josh’s back as he sped up his thrusts, causing the bed frame to rattle a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Justin whimpered.  “Come on…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy for me, baby,” Josh whispered.  With his free hand, he started pumping Justin’s hard cock.  “Go ahead, baby, come for me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more thrusts, Justin came all over Josh’s fist, white ropes hitting his chest.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh thrust into him a few more times before he, too, found his release.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Justin breathed out later once Josh cleaned them up.  “That was…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Amazing.” Josh finished for him, pulling Justin close.  “Listen, I know we haven’t known each other for long but…I really would like to keep seeing you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin grinned at him, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.  “I would like that too,” he murmured as he pulled away.  “I guess I have Ken to thank for all of this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Josh asked with a bemused smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if we hadn’t made our bet, then I never would have met you,” he said with a smile.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, in that case, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you, Ken.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Josh said, and Justin couldn’t help his laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Ken </span>
  </em>
  <span>indeed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Justin’s had his tattoo for a grand total of six months before he decided it was time to get another one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, well, who better to do that than his lover for a grand total of six months as well?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have in mind?” Josh asked as Justin leaned back in the chair.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want it on my chest,” he explained, unfolding a piece of paper and handing it over to Josh.  Josh looked at the design before his eyes widened and he looked back up at Justin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that…?” he asked, trailing off, and Justin nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the paper, two little hands were tied together by a piece of red string.  One hand had an intricate “J” on it, and the other hand was the same.  It was very minimalist and didn’t have much color aside from the redness of the string, but Justin figured it spoke volumes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It reminds me of us,” he explained.  “I’m not a cheesy person, but I’d like to think our fates were intertwined in some way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh smiled dopily at him.  “I’m gonna have to get this inked as well.  We’ll be matchy-matchy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin grinned, leaning forward and pulling him into a kiss.  “As long as we’re together, that’s all that matters to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Josh kissed back, pulling him close, causing Justin to smile into the kiss and mentally thank himself for making that bet with Ken in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because well, it led to the best person in his life.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>